


Beg

by li_izumi



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool is held in Spider-Man's webs and has a bit of a problem.  Spider-Man tells him to beg for help.  Deadpool does.  Just not quite the way Spider-Man was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Попроси меня (Beg)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232713) by [Apolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline)



> These are not the same Deadpool and Spider-Man that appear in my [Controlling Chaos fanfiction.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1710929/chapters/3643352)
> 
> Mildly dubious consent: Wade asks but doesn't actually expect to get.
> 
> The boys don't follow good BDSM practice and should not be used as a role model. That said, nothing is harmed in this story except for a shirt. This is smut, do not try this at home. Unless you happen to be Spider-Man or Deadpool. In which case, do this. A lot. And film it.

“Hey, Spidey, you can’t just _leave_ me like this!”

Peter didn’t bother turning around to look at where he had Deadpool up against the wall with his  hands and feet bound with webbing.  He answered dismissively, “The webbing will dissolve in a few hours.  You’ll be fine.  I suggest when it does dissolve, you take your trouble-making self _out_ of my city.  I have no interest in having to baby-sit you while I’m trying to work.”

He raised his arm and aimed, readying himself to swing away.

“That’s not what I meant.” Deadpool called, the hint of desperation in his voice halting Peter’s departure.  “Seriously, man, you can’t just leave me like _this._ ”

“What are you talking about…?” Peter started to say as he turned towards Deadpool.

Deadpool nodded his head significantly down, indicating his lower body.  And the very obvious erection that he was sporting.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“When did…?”  Peter knew he was going to regret hearing the answer--because seriously, Deadpool--but he couldn’t stop himself.  “Was it the fighting or the tying up?”

“The fighting,” Deadpool muttered.

Peter’s eyebrow arched up in surprise, though Deadpool couldn’t see it.  “Seriously?”

“Yeah, well, don’t tell me you don’t get hard fighting sometimes, and fuck, have you _seen_ your ass?  All pert and tight, and gliding under that spandex—”

Peter flushed and he was glad that his mask hid his face.  “OK, I get the point.”

“The tying up bit made it worse because seriously, mix in a little _shibari_ style, and you should be charging money for this, it’s so fucking hot…”

“I get it,” Spider-Man insisted more forcefully.

Deadpool pouted petulantly.  “You asked.”

“I know.  I did.  I regret it.”

“Anyway, seriously man, you can’t just leave me like this.  I don’t want to be left hanging in your webs in _this_ state for someone to come by and laugh at me.  Or worse, snap a shot and instagram or tweet this shit.  This city is super-hero central.  Someone _will_ come by, and I get laughed at enough, y’know?  Hurts a guy’s feelings.”

They were tucked up in a tight corner on a rooftop, not particularly visible unless someone was flying directly past or overhead, which, considering Deadpool’s point—that they were in super-hero central—was entirely possible.  Deadpool might be an annoying mercenary who probably deserved most of what he got, but Peter wasn’t that much an asshole to leave someone in such an embarrassing state.  There had been enough terribly embarrassing things that had happened to Peter that were spread all over social media so he knew how much it did hurt.

Still, he couldn’t resist being a bit of a bastard.  Because it was Deadpool and Peter was at least somewhat an asshole so he had to give the guy a hard time first.  He placed a hand on his hip and commanded, “Beg me.”

“…Wha…?” Deadpool wondered, confusion clear in his face despite the mask.

“You heard me.  Beg.”

And he did.  “Oh, please, Spidey, I need this.  I need to feel you.  Your hands, your _mouth_.  Oh, please.  Your mouth…the hot wetness enveloping me…I need it.  Please…”

Peter’s jaw dropped open.  Wow.   _That_ was not the kind of begging he had been expecting.  He had thought Deadpool would beg to be released, not...for _release_.

********************

Spider-Man was just standing there at the moment, but Wade figured he only had a few more seconds before the superhero got over his shock and kicked his ass.  What Wade was saying was completely true, and he thrilled in the opportunity to say it in a way that he could pass off as joking, so he continued, desperate and breathless, “I need you.  Please, oh please, I need you.  Fuck me.  Bend me over, slam into me.  Make me scream.  I need to feel you _inside_ me.  Filling me up.  Fuck me until I can’t stand up.  Please, please.  I need it…I…what are you doing?”

Wade broke off his begging in confusion as he discovered that suddenly Spider-Man was pressed up against him and was sliding down his body.

“YOU were the one asking for this,” Spider-Man retorted and then he was lowering Deadpool’s pants and boxers down his thighs.  At some point in all of this, Spider-Man had pulled his mask up over his mouth and yes, that was indeed a Spider-Man’s mouth touching him.  Licking him, and oh my god Spider-Man was _swallowing_ him and he couldn’t…

“I’m coming…” he barely got out in warning before he shuddered, shooting come into Spidery-Man’s mouth.

Wade watched as Spider-Man leaned back onto his heels and wiped off some come that had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

 _Fuck_.  He hadn’t been this quick on the draw since he was a teen.  And he had come in Spider-Man’s mouth, and you just don’t do that to someone without making sure they want it!

“Well, that was quick.”

Spider-Man didn’t sound upset about having Wade come in his mouth, so that was a relief, but he did sound amused, and that was almost as bad, because now Spider-Man was going to be laughing at him about how pathetic he was.  And he wanted to curl up in a little ball, cover his face with his hands, or at the very least pull his pants back up but he couldn’t because he was bound up and it wasn’t at all sexy when he was this pathetic.

“I can’t help it,” Wade protested.  “I wasn’t expecting you to _actually_ …and it’s been such a long time since anyone…and you, _you_ , of all people…” Wade was sobbing with frustration.

Spider-Man was on his feet.  “Shhh,” he hushed as he placed a single finger onto Wade’s lips.  “This isn’t the crying I want to be hearing from you.”

“I—” Wade started but Spider-Man cut him off.

“No.” Spider-Man’s tone was firm.  “I don’t want to hear anything out of this mouth that isn’t telling me just how you want me to fuck you.”

There was a commanding edge to Spider-Man’s voice that made Wade shiver.  “Really?  You want…”

Spider-Man stepped back, and Wade ached at the loss of his touch.   _Shit_.  He had said the wrong thing, and Spider-Man…

…Spider-Man was pointing down to a rather impressive erection that was tenting his spandex.

 _That_ stopped Wade’s crying for certain.  “How long has _that_ been there?” he asked, bewildered.

“About the time you were telling me to bend you over and fuck you,” Spider-Man shot back.

Wade grinned.  “Classy.”

“What.  It’s been a while for me too.”  Spider-Man stepped beside him again and slid Wade’s mask up, exposing his mouth and Wade freaked out again because his _face_ and he couldn’t…

But then Spider-Man was whispering breathily into his ear, “Where did you say you wanted my mouth?”

Wade shuddered with pleasure.  “On my dick.”

Spider-Man licked his earlobe then whispered, “Just your dick?”

“Nooo…not just my dick.”

“Where else do you want my mouth?”  

“E—everywhere.”

Then Spider-Man’s mouth was on his and they were kissing.

********************

Peter wasn’t generally into guys…he had that on and off again thing with Johnny Storm, but that was Johnny, who didn’t have something going on with him?  So yeah, not really into guys, least of all someone like Wade, who, yeah, he admitted had a smoking hot body under those scars, but he was, y’know, _Deadpool_.

But Peter did like tying people up and being dominant, and none of his past girlfriends really liked that sort of thing except for Black Cat.  Except _she_ liked being the one on top too.  They tried switching roles up, but neither one really liked being the submissive and the relationship, such as it was, fizzled.  Having someone tied up, under his control, begging him, his body reacting to Peter’s slightest touch…yeah, he was really, _really_ turned on right now.

Peter trailed his hands up and down, caressing Wade’s torso.  The kissing was nice, better than nice, but it was not enough to satisfy him, and if they was doing this, he was going to go all the way.  He slipped his gloves off and heedlessly dropped them onto the ground.

Peter bent his head and trailed his breath along Wade’s chest working his way lower.  Wade moaned with anticipation.  But when Peter slid his hands under Wade’s shirt and inched it up, his moan turned to an anxious whine.  “No…”

Peter halted.  “No?”

“Leave my shirt…don’t look…my skin…”

Oh right.  Deadpool had a bit of a complex about how he looked.  A mixture of pity and amused exasperation filled Peter.   “Wade, I’ve already gotten up close and personal with your dick, I’m rather past the point where I’d freak out about your scars if I was going to.  And I didn’t, because they don’t bother me, if the boner I have pressed up against your thigh isn’t a clue enough about that.”

Peter slid down to a crouch and began to massage the back of said thigh, impatient to get his hands back to their task of groping Wade’s chest, but waiting until the other man felt comfortable again with what Peter was doing.

“Y—you called me ‘Wade’,” Wade marveled.

With all that he just said, Wade was going to focus on _that_?  “Well, yeah.  I’ve had your dick in my mouth; it doesn’t feel right to just call you ‘Deadpool’ after that,” Peter explained.

“I don’t—I don’t know what to call you…”

That Deadpool was Wade Wilson was common knowledge among the superhero crowd, but Spider-Man had a secret identity, so Wade wouldn’t know his name.  Peter didn’t want to out himself to Wade, beyond what he had already done in terms of his sexuality, but it wasn’t really fair, considering the rather intimate situation they were currently engaged in, for Peter to call him Wade and for Deadpool to be unable to reciprocate.

“Peter.  My name is Peter.”  It was just his first name, and without his last name or his face, it should be safe enough to reveal.  “Just don’t scream it out too loud, okay?”

“Peter,” Wade whispered as if tasting the sound.  “Peter…”

Wade said his name with a treasured reverence, as if it was something precious that been bestowed upon him.  Peter felt his chest tighten with emotion.  He hadn’t intended for this to be more than just a one-off.  Peter pressed his forehead down on Wade’s thigh.  “Wade…,” he moaned.

He felt Wade’s penis twitch, swollen hard again and already dripping pre-come.

OK, they could talk about feelings and whatever later.  For the moment, Peter wanted to have his way with the very well-endowed man he had at his mercy.

Peter looked up at Wade and grinned wickedly.  “You like that, don’t you, _Wade_.”

Wade shuddered and gasped.

Peter leaned back on his heels again.  “You’d probably come again all on your own, without me touching you, wouldn’t you, _Wade_.”

Wade shook his head and moaned, “No…I need you…I need you to…touch me....”

“That’s right.  You said you wanted my mouth on you.”

Wade nodded emphatically.

“You wanted my mouth here.” Peter leaned forward and caressed Wade’s penis, causing him to cry out and jerk into Peter’s palm.

“And you wanted my mouth _everywhere_.”  Peter slid his hand, slick with pre-come, up along Wade’s chest.  “You’re worried about your scars.  About how I would react to seeing how they look.  I think they look sensitive.” From his place kneeling at Wade’s crotch, Peter looked up grinned naughtily.  “And I _like_ sensitive.”

Oh the filthy moans that were coming out of Wade’s mouth as Peter licked his way up from Wade’s hip bone to that gloriously sensitive nipple.  Yeah, Wade’s chest was just as sensitive to his touch as Peter thought it would be.  Oh the things he could _do_ …the things he _wanted_ to do…

“I’m going to suck you off again,” Peter informed him.  “This time, you’re not going to come until I tell you to, is that understood?”

Wade mutely nodded, so Peter slid himself back down so that he was kneeling in front of Wade’s crotch again.  “It’s a good thing I’m in such great shape, or all this up and down would be murder on my knees,” Peter quipped.

“You more than welcome to stay like that forever,” Wade responded.

Peter chuckled.  “Yeah, well, I think it would be a bit difficult to fuck you from this position, and I do believe that besides my mouth on you, there was also a request for me to fill you up and fuck you.”

Wade inhaled sharply.  “YES!  I want!  I very much want and oh god!”

********************

The ability to speak left Wade immediately when Peter’s mouth found his cock again.  Peter wasn’t able to fit his entire length in his mouth, but he made up for that lack with the fabulous things he was doing with his tongue.  Peter alternated between licking around his head to enveloping his cock with his mouth and going down on him as much as he could.  As if that wasn’t maddeningly wonderful enough, Peter started caressing his balls as well.

Peter licked around the tip again and then trailed his tongue down Wade’s shaft.  Then Peter ran his tongue around a particularly large scar following it back up to the tip, gently lapping around the foreskin.  Wade found that so distracting he hadn’t noticed that Peter’s hand had moved off his balls and along his inner thigh until suddenly his finger had found Wade’s hole.

Wade’s ability to think rationally was thrown out the window when Peter’s finger caressed around his hole and pressed slowly into him.  Wade only realized he had started thrusting into Peter’s mouth when the young man gave a warning growl, humming in such a wonderful way around Wade’s cock that it wasn’t much of a deterrent for the thrusting.  But then Peter moved both hands so he was pinning Wade’s hips to the wall behind him, and while he did immensely enjoy experiencing just how strong Peter was, this position meant that Peter was no longer teasing his ass and this was a problem.

“Please,” Wade pleaded, his voice was wrecked and he knew it, but kept begging, “I need you in me, please…”

Peter kept one hand holding Wade’s body still while the other went back to his ass and his finger slid in again slightly deeper and oh…fuck was that good.

Between the fingering of his ass and the mouth on his cock, Wade wasn’t going to last much longer.  Peter seemed to sense that and pulled back for a moment.

“Do you have anything…?” Peter asked.

“Anything…?” Deadpool questioned, needing more context to be able to answer Peter’s query.

“I don’t normally do this sort of thing as Spider-Man,” Peter said apologetically.  “I don’t carry any condoms with me, and we need some sort of lube, right?  I should have thought of that before we got this far, but I hadn’t really planned on this...”

Fuck, Wade was going to be completely undone here.  Peter managed to be both commanding and dominate and Wade knew that with a little guiding Peter would be the perfect Sir, and yet at the same time he was this adorable and Wade just wanted to squeeze him up into his arms.  If his arms weren’t still bound up with webs so he couldn’t actually do that.

“We don’t really need a condom,” Wade explained.  “I can’t catch anything on the off chance you did have something, and there’s nothing you could catch from me, since I’ve got nothing alive in me but the cancer.”

Peter inhaled sharply and Wade realized he had just voiced another of those mood-killing admissions.  He needed to get back to the sexy-times fun part and not let Peter dwell on the ‘I live with cancer constantly fighting my healing factor every day of my life’ downer part, so he spoke quickly, “The lube would make things a bit easier, but we can make do with spit instead.  I wouldn’t recommend that with most other guys, but most other guys don’t have a healing factor.  I take it you haven’t done this before…?”

Peter shook his head.  He looked down as he admitted, quietly, “Some hand jobs with Johnny Storm, but who hasn’t?”

Wade hadn’t, because he wasn’t cool enough for Johnny Storm, but he managed not to say that out loud because it might be another one of those mood killing things.

Peter continued, “But I haven’t gone all the way.  Not with a guy, I mean.”

Peter was killing him with how adorable he was.  Wade really wanted to reach down and take his hands in his own, but yeah, still bound up and this really was getting to be a hindrance.  A really hot hindrance, but still.

“Bring your hand here,” Wade told him.

“What?”

“We need some spit for lube, and I got an idea to make it a little more fun than just hocking a logy on yourself.  So, your hand.  No, not that one.  The other one that hasn’t been up in my ass already, if you please.”

Peter tentatively reached his hand up towards Wade’s mouth.

“That’s it,” Wade encouraged.  Then he leaned his head forward as much as he could from his bound up position and took a few of Peter’s fingers into his mouth and _sucked_.  Wade’s tongue curled around his fingers and Peter really didn’t expect this to be as hot as it was.  It made him think of what else he wanted to put into that mouth.  Another time.

After a moment, Wade leaned his head back.  “There we go.  Add in some of the natural _slick_ we’ve both got going on, if you know what I mean, and you should be good to go.”

Peter nodded, feeling more confident.  That he could do.  He lowered his pants slightly and took out his own cock.  He moved himself so he could take both their dicks in his hand, rubbing them up and down, coating himself with Wade’s saliva and pre-come.

When he felt ready, he tried to position Wade’s body so he could enter him, but Wade’s feet were still trapped in webbing and he made slight protesting noises that indicated that Peter was moving him in an uncomfortable way.

Peter leaned down, grabbed the large bowie knife out of Wade’s boot and sliced the webbing just around his feet, leaving Wade’ arms still bound.  As he stood back up, he dropped the knife on the ground, uncaring about it after it had served its function.  He looked Wade over before he realized that just unbinding Wade’s feet wasn’t going to be enough.  

Reaching down again, Peter roughly pulled Wade’s boots off.  He tossed them in the pile of discarded things and turned his attention to pulling Wade’s pants and boxers completely off.  Wade was now standing against the wall, his arms stuck with webbing, his shirt was pushed up, completely exposing his chest, and he was now completely naked from the waist down.  Peter really liked the look.

But while he enjoyed what he was seeing, he had striped Wade for a reason.  Unfortunately, he had dried off some in his efforts to remove Wade’s clothing.  Peter brought his hand back up to Wade’s mouth.

“Again,” he ordered.

Wade complied, tasting and sucking, getting his fingers thoroughly wet.  When Wade released his hand, Peter pressed himself up to him, taking both their dicks in hand again to finish lubing himself up again with their mingled slick.  When he thought he was ready, he repositioned himself.  Peter reached his hands down to the back of Wade’s thighs, lifting them up to encourage Wade to wrap his legs around his waist.  Wade didn’t need much to figure out what Peter was wanted.  

He held Wade firmly by the hips, keeping him steady as he eased into Wade’s hole, tiny thrusts taking Peter deeper and deeper with each movement.  Wade rolled his head back and groaned when Peter pushed himself in fully.  Slipping his hands lower to cup Wade’s ass, Peter began to move his hips, gradually at first, before thrusting in and out in a steady pace.

The sensation was similar and yet completely different, being in a man versus a woman.  Wade’s cock bounced against his abs with each of his thrusts, a constant reminder that he was with a guy not a girl, but Peter was actually finding it rather hot.  And Wade was tight around him and Peter found that he was enjoying the experience tremendously.

From the strangled cry Wade let out, Peter knew he was hitting Wade’s prostate in the right manner.  If his constant stream of moans and pants were any indication, Wade was enjoying this just as much.

“Fuck…oh fuck, Peter!  Yes, oh fuck, harder!” Wade moaned.

Hearing how wrecked he had made Wade was pushing Peter closer.  His pace wasn’t steady now, it was just relentless needy rutting.  He was probably thrusting too hard, but Wade didn’t sound like he was in pain.  He moaned for more.  And the more he cried out with pleasure, the more Peter pushed.  As if everything about this wasn’t such a turn on, the fact that he didn’t need to hold back and keep his strength in check was incredible.  “Wade.  Come,” he rasped.

********************

 _That_ was enough to push Wade over.  Hearing Spider-Man--Peter--command him in such a sexy way...He arched up and jerked into his second, much more enjoyable, orgasm for the night.  First he had come too quickly, and now he had come with just a dick in his ass, without any direct stimulation to his cock.  He probably should feel a bit more humiliated about that, but he didn’t think Peter minded on the second part considering he told him to and it sounded like Peter was close too.

And yup, that was definitely come shooting up into his ass.  Peter kept thrusting through it as his body shook with his orgasm.  Wade was pretty impressed with his stamina.  With a final shudder, Peter was done, and he would have collapsed if Wade’s legs weren’t still wrapped around him.

They stayed like that for a moment.  Peter’s softening dick was still in his ass and Wade just wanted to stay together like they were for the rest of his life, or at least a while longer.  As they both worked to catch their breath, Wade noticed that he had ejaculated all over Peter’s shirt.  Well, it was Peter’s fault for taking so little of his costume off.

“That was—really good…” Peter said breathlessly as he pulled himself out.

Wade was already missing the contact, but before he could answer, he felt himself slip.  “Wha?” he stuttered.

All of a sudden, the webbing holding him to the wall snapped, sending both he and Peter tumbling in a come-covered mess to the ground.

“Oww,” Peter grumbled from underneath Wade.

“I thought you said those webs were going to last a few hours,” Wade complained.  “We did not spend a few hours with our sexy-fun times.”

“Yeah, well, you were yanking on the webs pretty hard,” Peter retorted.

“Not as hard as you were pounding on my ass.”

Peter stiffened, and not in the good way, but in the ‘he just heard something and is upset’ sort of way.  “Was it too much?  I’m sorry, I…”

“Relax, Peter,” Wade assured as he picked himself up.  Yeah, he was a bit sore, but his healing factor would clear up the remaining aches in a few minutes.  “I didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing.”

“I know, but I wasn’t holding myself back as much as I should have with my strength and…”

“Peter,” Wade cut in.  “Remember how earlier in our little encounter you were scolding me and telling me you didn’t want to hear me sobbing, feeling all sorry for myself?  Yeah, I’m calling you kettle on this.  I’m a big guy, and I can take what you dish out, and if it was becoming too much I would have told you.”

********************

Peter still felt unsure about having gone all out, but Wade repeated that he was fine with it, so he nodded anyway.  He sat up and then grimaced when he looked down.  “Fuck,” he let out a rare swear.  “We are such a mess right now.”

He slipped out of his shirt and used it as a rag to clean himself off before he passed it over to Wade to use.  The shirt was trash now, but the loss of one shirt was minor compared to how enjoyable the evening had turned out to be.  

Wade got himself dressed again, and they were able to wipe the worst of their mess off, but they both still looked not-safe-for-public and well-sexed.  A shower and clean clothes were really needed, before anyone else saw them.

Wade obviously felt similarly, as he suggested, “My apartment isn’t far from here.  And it’s new, so I haven’t had time to trash it, so it’s clean.  If you want to use it.  To clean up, that is.  Unless you don’t want to…” Wade looked down and shuffled his feet.  “If you would rather not I understand, I just thought…”

Wade was visibly bursting with a nervous, anxious energy.  Peter guessed he was nervous about whether Peter was going to be the wham-bam-I’m-done-good-bye sort.  Peter was going to have to do something about that self-esteem issue.  If Peter had anything to say about this, it would _definitely_ not their last time together, and if Wade was going to be _his_ , well, Peter took care of people he cared about.  

Well, one thing at a time.  First he needed to calm Wade for the moment and give him some reassurance.  He reached out and put his hand on Wade’s forearm.  “That sounds great.  Lead the way.”

Wade looked at the hand touching him, then up at Peter, surprised and happy.  Peter felt a bit of a pull to his groin at how _eager_ Wade seemed to be to take care of him.  

Peter grinned.  This really wasn’t how he expected the evening to go, but yeah, this was going to work out nicely.


	2. Beg Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Spider-Man and Deadpool hooked-up, and Peter is realizing that maybe he might have made a mistake...

"I'm bored," Johnny announced.

From past experience, Peter knew that whenever Johnny said that, it meant he was feeling horny.  They had been hanging out playing video games for a few hours now at the Fantastic Four tower, enjoying a night when there weren't any supervillain attacks on the city, some sort of interdimensional crisis, or any other disaster.

"Wanna blow each other or something?" Johnny continued.

Peter smirked at his friend’s blunt proposition.  "I'm gonna say no to that, as tempting as you make it sound.”

Johnny dropped the controller and turned to Peter, petulantly complaining, "Why?  It's not like you've had any action recently."

"For your information, I hooked-up with someone last night," Peter bragged.

"Uh huh.  Sure," Johnny dismissed.

"I’m not joking,” Peter insisted.  “It was completely unexpected but super hot.”

“What, some woman just jumped out of nowhere to jump your bones?”

“Something like that.”

Johnny continued, clearly enjoying the idea, “Did she pin you down and have her way with you?”

Peter grinned.  “It was more like the other way around.”

“Oh ho!  So you were the one tying up the mystery date!  Was she the perfect sub for your Dom dreams?”

Peter continued to grin in response.

Johnny stared at him for a while, trying to gauge if Peter was telling the truth or not.  He evidently decided Peter was, as he let out a whistle.  "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am.” Peter couldn’t help his dopey smile as he informed Johnny, “We haven't talked about it yet, but I really want to do it again.  So no other hook-ups while I am maybe sort of hoping to be involved with someone else, okay?"

Johnny grinned and jabbed him good-naturedly with his elbow.  “You’re that certain she’s as into you?”

“Well, yeah, because it’s--” Peter realized what he was about to say and slammed his mouth shut.  He was pretty certain that Wade was into him, because it was well known that Deadpool had a crush on Spider-Man.  And it wasn't that he was embarrassed about anyone knowing that he hooked-up with Deadpool, because seriously, in a world where Sue was married and presumably banging someone like Reed Richards, and anyone had sex with Wolverine at all, then he could hook-up with Deadpool without shame.  But he didn’t want to tell anyone without checking in with Wade to see how comfortable he was with others knowing.

“‘It’s’-,” Johnny repeated.  His eyes widened and he broke out into a delighted smile.  “Oh my god!  You were about to give up a name!  You were going to name a name and you were expecting me to know who that name is.  You hooked up with someone I know. Tell me!”

Shit.  

Peter shook his head.  “I’m not saying.”

Johnny pressed eagerly, “Give me a clue here: mutant, Avenger, alien?”

“Yeah, no, we’re _not_ playing this game,” Peter refused.

Johnny pouted and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.  “Fine, be like that, but you know I’ll figure out it out eventually.”  

“Probably,” Peter agreed. “But right now I’m not saying anything.  Not without permission from the other party.”

“I’m just glad you met with a real submissive.  Hope she taught your non-experienced ass how to actually be a Dom.”

“I’ve had experience!  Cat and I--”

“Yeah, no,” Johnny copied Peter’s earlier dismissal.  “You and Black Cat _played_ at Dom/sub.  Neither of you had any idea what you were doing, and so you did it badly.  Your relationship was a trainwreck and I’m not sorry it ended.”

He looked over at Peter with a hint of worry in his eyes.  “Please tell me you didn't do the same stupid shit you did with her."

"I--" Peter started.

Johnny’s face fell.  "Oh, you did, didn't you?  Damnit, Peter, I told you if you liked that BDSM stuff you needed to learn how to actually do it right.  That isn't the sort of thing you can just wing.  PLEASE tell me you at least had a safeword established."

Peter flushed.

Johnny punched Peter hard, sending him off the couch and sprawled onto the floor.

“Wha--?” Peter uttered, dazed from the attack.

"You are a fucking asshole, Peter!” Johnny thundered, towering above him.  “You should know better!”

Johnny shook his head, disgust clear across his features.  “That's it, Pete, you're not allowed to hook-up with this chick again until you do your fucking homework and actually learn proper D/s practices.  What do you think the internet is for?!  You’re a nerd, you know how to do research!  Otherwise, someone can get really hurt, particularly since you have super strength added to the mix.  I mean, fuck, really?  No safeword?  How can you be sure you had meaningful consent without one?"

The punch had hurt, but not as much as what Johnny was saying, because he was right. Peter should have at least established a safeword with Wade. He was realizing just how badly he had handled last night.  But even without the safeword, Wade had consented...

Wade had been begging him, but then he did seem really surprised when Peter went down on him.

‘ _I...what are you doing?’_

Peter paled.

Johnny's eyes narrowed then he shoved Peter towards the door. "Out!  Get out of my house!  You need to fucking fix this!  I don’t know how you can, but fix it!"

Peter scrambled out of the room and out of the tower in a daze.

He’d had a great time last night; he’d thought Wade had too...Had he misread the situation?  Had he messed everything up?

He slipped his mask on and shot web upwards, pulling himself into the air.  He'd swing by Wade's place, see if he was around.  If he was, Peter would beg forgiveness and promise if Wade was still interested, he'd do it right next time.

 

***************************************

 

When he heard a noise outside, Wade grabbed the gun closest to hand.  He wasn't expecting company, because he never expected company.  He didn’t have friends and he hadn’t ordered pizza.  That meant whoever was at his window was either someone out for his head, who he would kill first, or a burglar, who was in for a rude surprise.

A familiar voice called out from the other side of the glass.  "Hi Wade, it's me.  Could you put the gun down, please?"

Peter?  That was a surprise.  Wade dropped his gun on his couch as he stood up.  He was still in just boxers and a t-shirt, but it wasn’t like Peter hadn’t seen him mostly naked the night before.  He did put his mask back on.  There was such a thing as too much, and Wade’s face was definitely too much.  He reached over and opened the window to let Peter--Spider-Man--in.

"How did you know I had a gun pointed at you?" Wade asked, curious.

Peter hesitated before answering, "Guessed."

Wade shrugged at the answer.  He was pleased to see Peter.  After they had cleaned up last night, Peter had said that he already had plans for today but he'd call later.  Wade thought, out of anyone, there was actually a chance that Peter would call.

He plopped back down onto his couch, and waved his hand to Peter in invitation for him to sit as well.  Peter declined with a slight shake of his head and remained standing by the window.

Peter took a deep, deliberate breath then said, "Wade, we need to talk."

Wade's heart sank to his stomach.  Those were never good words to hear.

Peter continued, "Last night, I made a mistake--"

Wade’s heart was now down at his feet, it had sunk so low.  "Of course," Wade said quietly, looking down at his feet, unable to look over at Peter.

"I was talking to Johnny, and he said--"

"You told Johnny Storm about it?!" Wade broke in angrily.

"I didn't tell him it was you.  I didn't name any names," Peter was quick to assure.

"Right,” Wade snorted.  “Because it'll be so hard to guess, there being so many scarred up freaks like me."

"I didn't say anything about you.  I wouldn't tell anyone--"

"That you fucked Deadpool?” Wade bitterly broke in.  “Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

"I'm not ashamed of _that_ , it’s just--”

“You made a mistake,” Wade finished for him.

Peter sighed.  “Well, yes.  But please believe me, I wouldn’t have...If I had known you didn’t want…”

Like Wade would have _wanted_ Peter to go laughing to fucking Johnny Storm how he had Deadpool begging him to fuck him?  And who else had he told?  Was everyone in the biz going to know about it?  Was everyone going to be laughing at him now, even more than they already did?  

“Don’t pretend that you care what I want _now_ when you didn’t bother before,” Wade snarled.

Peter _flinched_.  

Wade hadn’t expected his words to have much punch to the hero, but he was glad they had.  He had thought that Peter, that Spider-Man wouldn’t…

He gripped his hands tightly and only then did he realize he had at some point picked his gun back up and he was pointing it at Peter.  He lowered it but kept it in hand.

Peter gave a soft exhale of relief and then continued, “I deserved that.  What I did was wrong.  I just assumed things when I should have talked with you first.  I know ‘sorry’ won’t be enough to fix any of that, but I am truly sorry.  Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“It’s too late,” Wade growled.  “You can’t just undo what’s already been done.”

Peter swallowed thickly. “Um, yeah.  Wow.  I really did mess up, didn’t I?  I’m sorry.  I know that doesn’t mean much to you right now, but I really am.  I’m so sorry.  I never thought that you didn’t want… But no, it’s my fault.  I should have established a safeword, and to ensure that everything was--” he paused slightly then choked out the next word, “consensual.”

Ok, Wade was now officially confused.  Safewords?  Consensual?  What the fuck did that have to do with laughing about Deadpool to all of his friends?  Wade was getting the distinct feeling that he and Peter were having very different conversations.  “OK, hold up.  I need you to back this conversation up to the beginning.  Yesterday you made a mistake…”

Peter nodded in agreement.  

“...In being with me,” Wade finished.

“Wait--no!” Peter exclaimed, his distress clear.  “That’s not what I’m saying at all!”

“So, you had fun last night?” Wade tried again.

“Yes,” Peter agreed without hesitation.  Like none at all.  He didn’t have to think about how to phrase it or craft a lie.

“And you don’t regret that we did it?” Wade continued, trying to make sense of what the problem was.

Peter sighed.  “I regret how I did it _to_ you without making sure it was _with_ you.”

Yeah, Wade was still puzzled here.  “I’m not quite seeing what your problem is.  Because as far as I can tell, it was all fun and no one ended up dead... So...?”

Peter shook his head, frustrated by his inability to express what was wrong.  “Because I went down on you without first making sure it was something you really wanted me to do.  Second, I knew you were anxious about having your mask and clothes removed and I removed them anyway.  Third, I didn’t set up a safeword even though I had you bound up.” Peter listed off each point on his fingers.

Wade counted the points back to him.  “One, I think it was pretty clear that I wanted you to fuck me, as I believe I did say in no uncertain terms that I wanted you to fuck me.  Two, my uncomfortableness with my looks sort of goes away when I have someone wanting to have sexy fun times with me who _isn’t_ puking at the sight.  And three, it’s not like you could do anything that would kill me or anything.  Not permanently at least, so whatever.”  

“Okay, one, I still should have established clear, enthusiastic consent from the start,” Peter shot back.  “At the very least because hearing your dirty talk about how exactly you want me to fuck you is a huge turn on for me--if that wasn’t clear enough from the start of our encounter last night.  I also enjoyed telling you exactly what I wanted you to do for me.”

Alright, Wade was willing to concede that point.

“Two,” Peter continued.  “Even though you don’t have a secret identity to hide, considering how sensitive I am to having _my_ mask removed, I should have been considerate of your anxiety in removing yours.  I got too caught up in the moment which doesn’t excuse me in the slightest.  That was my bad, and I’m very sorry.”

“Look it’s not a big deal,” Wade dismissed the apology.  “As I said, you didn’t puke at the sight of me, so whatev.”

“Why would I?  I think you have a smoking hot body and I hope you _will_ hold it against me,” Peter grinned, the expression clear through his mask.

Wade snorted a half-laugh.  “You lose points for bad pickup lines.”

Peter chuckled a moment before getting serious again.  “And three, please don’t say it doesn’t matter what I do to you.  I’m glad you had a good time last night as well, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I was an ass to you.”

Wade put his gun down on his coffee table, using the action to recover.  He wasn’t comfortable with Peter’s kindness.  Nobody was kind to him, not in a very long while.  Since Vanessa maybe, and she’d been just as crazy as he was at the end.  He hadn’t had many partners since then, and Wade knew he was so desperate for any intimacy that he didn’t care what his partners did to him, how they hurt him.  And even with the people who cared about him, like Nate, there wasn’t this sort of kindness.  He didn’t know what to do with it.

Hiding his anxiety, Wade leaned back and lightly quipped, “That’s why you’re known as the ass with the sass.”  He paused as he considered, then asked, “Or is that the sass with the ass?”

Peter seemed puzzled, whether from the epithet or the abrupt change in topic, Wade wasn’t sure.  “Um, nobody calls me that?”

“They don’t?”

“No,” Peter answered.

“Oh.  Well, they should.”  Wade giggled.  “Then we’d be the Merc with the Mouth and the Sass with the Ass!”

Peter chuckled with him.  “Sure.”

“Though right now you’re more like the Mouth with the Foot in it.  You really scared the poop out of me.”

“Yeah, I scared the poop out of me, too, Wade.  I came here afraid I had messed things up last night and that’s all I could hear. You might not believe it,” he said ruefully, “but I’m not actually very good at relationship type things.”

Wade couldn’t process the idea that Spider-Man might actually want a boyfriend-boyfriend relationship with him, and he was too scared to hear Peter deny that was what he had meant to suggest.  He couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea that Peter might want to have sex with him again.  He looked anxiously over at Peter.  “So…just to be clear, you do want to have more sexy fun times?  With me?”

Peter nodded.  “Yes.  I would indeed like to have more ‘sexy fun times’.  With you.”

“And would you like more sexy fun times...with me...tonight?” Wade asked hopefully.

“I…” Peter hesitated.  

Wade felt his heart plummet again.  Of course Peter wouldn’t.  Wade was stupid and ugly and Peter probably had to go back to fucking Johnny Storm or whatever he had been doing before he came over here.

Peter sighed.  “I really, _really_ want more ‘sexy fun times’ with you tonight and _every_ night, but I made a promise that because of my being a huge dumbass, I am not to partake in any more ‘sexy fun times’ until I have done my homework on proper BDSM practice.”

“Oh.”  Wade couldn’t hide his disappointment.  “But I don’t care about it being proper or anything.”

Peter took the couple steps to cross the room and sat down on the couch beside Wade.  “But I _do_ care, because I want to do it right with you.  Because I could really hurt you.”  Then he gave a playful squeeze right above Wade’s knee.  “And I only want the _good_ kind of hurting you.”

Wade let out a small smile, but it didn’t fully ease his disappointment.  He didn’t care what his partners did to him, as long as they were doing something, anything to him.  As long as someone was there.  And after the ups and downs of his emotions this evening, he craved intimacy, any intimacy that someone would give him.

Peter leaned against him, his head resting on Wade’s shoulder. “I was hoping maybe you could help me do my homework?”

Wade hesitantly shifted his arm, moving it around Peter.  “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Peter said, pulling Wade’s arm fully around him so that it rested across his shoulders and snuggled himself against Wade’s body. “When I was in school, I always learned things better when I read them out loud…”

Wade grinned, liking where this was going.

Peter pointed at Wade’s laptop which was on the coffee table in front of them.  “Maybe I could read things out loud, and you could let me know if its something you like, or don’t like.”

Wade reached over and grabbed the laptop, placing it on Peter’s lap.  “And just how would you like me to _inform_ you if I like something?”

Peter grinned back as he powered the computer on.  “I’m sure you can find some _interesting_ ways to let me know.”

“It’s been like two decades since I had any homework, but I think this will be the first time I _enjoy_ doing it.”

“I think I am going to enjoy the practical _hands-on_ review sessions afterwards,” Peter announced.

“Well, we _do_ need to make sure you’ve learned it properly!” Wade bubbled excitedly.

While waiting for the computer to boot up, Peter looked at Wade. Even with his mask on, it was clear Peter was smiling.  Wade returned his gaze, his face breaking into a smile as well.  

If all homework was this much fun, Wade might have enjoyed school a lot more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed writing these two <3
> 
> Will I write more about them? I don't know--I didn't plan on writing more than the single chapter in the first place, so I won't say never, but I have no immediate plans for more on these two. 
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://li-izumi.tumblr.com/) for updates on my writing and my catalogue of Deadpool comic appearances!


End file.
